


This Soft Box

by withinthisstonethesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty Schmoop, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Felching, Healing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinthisstonethesky/pseuds/withinthisstonethesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas find a way to get "that thing" out of Sam.</p><p>Chapt 8 of "After the Box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Soft Box

Dean is, to be honest, a little overwhelmed by how spread out Sam has made Cas, and he knows what he want to do with that gaping beautiful hole but there’s something nagging at his mind even when he begins to play with Cas, even when he plays with Cas' hole and sees Sam licking his own come off his hand out of the corner of his eye, the type of thing he just LOVES, smears his thumbs all over and a little inside the shaking angel in front of him. When he looks over at Sam he knows what is bothering him.  
“Cas, Baby, I’m gonna do this but I want it done right, and, well, Sam’s not right. If I go with this any more I won’t be able to hold myself back,” he turns to look at Sam who just swallows with a look of determined near panic in his eyes while still licking his hand clean. Dean can see the effort in Cas, as he pulls himself back from the edge of abandon before he replies, “Go ahead, Dean. You’re right.”  
“Sammy, I need you to lie down,” Sam starts to visibly shake but he does as he’s asked, lays himself down next to Cas and waits, “We’ve got to get this thing out of you.” Dean reaches down as gently as he can and tries to touch the giant butt plug that Lucifer placed inside Sam but when he does finally almost touch it Sam screams “Oh, God, no. Dean, stop. Every time you touch it it hurts like a motherfucker! It’s cursed, Dean. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Let me try,” says Cas, and sits up, reaches over and touches it and it doesn’t come out but “Oh! Oh, that doesn’t hurt, but it’s not moving,” Sam says. Cas unfurls his wings, which Dean can see, and begins to drool precome at the sight of, tries again, and this time it does budge, a little, but not all the way. “Dean, help me?” Cas is saying as Dean is already reaching again. Dean can almost not believe he's touching Cas’ wing with one hand while he reaches for Sam’s ass, what a life he is living! But, better focus on the task at hand.  
Sam hisses his breath when they both touch it, start to work it, move it around, his eyes filling with tears. “Sam, Sam, look at me, it’s ok. We’ve almost got it,” Dean makes unwavering eye contact with his brother as they continue to move it, slowly pulling it out. “Oh, ohmygod!” Sam gasps and comes on his stomach as it slips out, like he was not even realizing he’d gotten hard, again. At the moment it slides out Cas grins, then he looks at Dean, who looks at Sam, worried, because Sam has started to shake and cry like Dean has only seen him cry a few times, hot devil come oozing out of his stretched hole and blisters clearly visible in and around his ass that is trying so hard to close. Sam curls in a ball and just begins to sob, Cas curls up behind him, wings hidden again, stroking his shoulders and whispering in his ear that it’s ok. Dean has a question, though.  
“Sam, you’ve done this before?” Sam nods. “Was it like this?” Sam whispers softly that it was worse before. “Damn it, Sam, why didn’t you tell me? You suffered this alone and didn’t tell me, you know I hate it when you do that,” Dean moves to the side of the bed, cups Sam’s face in his hands, “Baby boy, why? Open your eyes. Look at me. It’s just me, it’s us. Why didn’t you say something? Jesus, Sam.”  
“I’m just so ashamed, Dean.” Sam’s eyes remain closed as he says, “I didn’t want to tell you because you didn’t want to hear. I didn’t think you ever felt how I feel about you, and Cas, I’m sure you two… You were so into each other I just… and, plus,” Sam opens his gorgeous BLUE eyes, looks right into Dean’s “I didn’t want you to see it, that I come from it, that I NEED the pain, I deserve it.” Dean notices Sam's eyes have gone blue, again, chooses to bring it up later. With Sam, it's better to handle one issue at a time when possible. And Dean’s heart, this is just another time his heart breaks for Sam. If he wasn’t so full up with love from Cas he might not be able to take it, but, thankfully, he is. He smiles a little and can feel the tears in his eyes.  
“Sammy, if I had known that you… how you like it, all that would have done is, I, WE, would have helped you sooner, tried harder to give you what you want. That’s right, isn’t it, Cas?” He looks at Cas, hoping he is right and that Cas feels the same way, is so relieved when Cas says, “Absolutely, Dean, you are correct.”  
Dean is so full up with love as Cas says, “Ok, Sam, you’re ok. We can completely handle this. Does it, still hurt?” Sam smiles a rueful smile “Yes, of course it does.” And Cas does another wonderful, angelic thing, slowly coaxes Sam with his strong hands and his sure eyes to lay on his back once more. “Sam, I’m going to need to see what I’m doing. roll on your back and spread your legs, please. Dean, make him feel real safe, ok?” So Dean leans in and kisses Sam, holds his face strokes it, looks into his eyes. God, those lovely eyes, finally he understands that look in them so much better. He always thought, hoped, that maybe… But this is WAY better, knowing how Sam feels for real. There’s this huge part of Dean that loves the security of knowing the depths of Sam’s love, the way he’s sure of Cas’, and he smiles, “Sam, I love you, Cas loves you. Keep looking at me, I’m not, WE’RE not going away.” Dean knows Cas is doing something with his Grace and his hands because Sam begins to pant, to squirm just a little, “Wow! That’s really good,” Sam says and bites his lip. Dean can’t resist “Let me do that for you, Baby boy.” He leans in and kisses Sam again, bites his lip for him a bit and Sam moans. Holy shit! Dean feels his own cock twitch, he’s actually getting HARD for his own brother. Every other time Sam was there it had always been about the 3rd person involved but this is new, all of this is so new. Maybe it should feel wrong but it sure as hell feels really right right now!  
He can feel Sam shaking and breathing into him, Sam grabs his face, a little roughly and gasps “Good God, Cas!” Dean looks down and can almost not believe what he’s seeing. Cas’ face is buried between Sam’s cheeks “Cas, are you… licking him?” Dean just has to ask.  
Cas pulls his face up for a second, “Dean, my saliva has healing powers,” and he actually WINKS at them before going right back to it.  
“Holy fuck, yes it DOES,” Sam gasps, he’s pretty much a quivering mess right now and Dean loves it. Before he knows what he’s doing he shimmies down beside the bed and takes Sam’s once again hard cock (how the hell is he hard, again?) and starts licking it, sucking it in his mouth and drooling as much spit as he can down it. “Oh, Sammy, you boys are gonna love how good I am at THIS,” and with that he straddles Sam positions Sam’s cock right at his hole, sinking down on it slowly but taking it all in one long stoke. “Oh, God, Dean, how? When did you learn to…” Sam can barely get the words out and Dean loves it when Cas says, “That’s right, make him feel all better, I’ll get you later,” and reaches over his head to scratch lines down Dean’s back “You’re still going to do that for me, soon, if I get my way.” And Dean, nods, knows he will, that he will do anything his angel wants, but right now he feels so good just making Sam feel good, and it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always loved!


End file.
